Vampire's Bite
by Red Rangermon Sr
Summary: Sorry it took me so long to post the new chapter. I had yet another writers block. Chapter 7 has been posted so please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Vampire's Bite

Prologue

AN: I do not own Digimon nor Meatloaf's song 'It's All Coming Back to Me Now'. I just own the Rangermon family and the villains in this story.

_The infinity that is space. Uncountable stars glittering in the deep darkness. Abounding with life forms. Life forms that love, hope, aspire, and fight. The same in space as it is in the Digital World. A war that shook the Digital World has recently ended. That war was between Ragermon, Rigeamon, and Lord Rigeamon and Team Rangermon. The tide of battle turned a lot during the war, but each time Team Rangermon won each battle. The one move that ended the war was Rangermon sacrificing his life to destroy Lord Rigeamon. But now in a dark corner of the Digital World evil eyes are watching._

"Team Rangermon thinks that the Digital World is safe, do they?" said a strong male voice. "They should know that peace is never forever." said a strong female voice. "The forces of evil always find a way to return." said a young male voice. "So Team Rangermon will learn the meaning of the word fear." said a young female voice. "Yes, we will spread fear across the Digital World under the cover of night." said the first male voice. "By the wings of our Batligs the fear will spread." said the first female voice. "Tooth and claw our army shall be made." said the second male voice. "Once our army is made, the Digital World shall be ours." said the second female voice.

_So four new evil digimon want to control the Digital World, unfortunately Team Rangermon doesn't know this yet. This story begins one month after Rangermon's death. For the past month Team Rangermon had done what Rangermon had wanted them to do, carry on with the lives they lived before Ragermon, Rigeamon, and Lord Rigeamon attacked, but some people are finding it harder to adjust than others. We find Red walking through the park with Tai, Agumon, Matt, and Gabumon._

"Tai, Matt, I can't stand it any longer." said Red. "Can't stand what any longer, Red?" asked Tai. "Remember the last battle against Ragermon, Rigeamon, and Lord Rigeamon?" asked Red. "Of course we do Red, we were there." answered Matt. "Well, I got home late after the battle and the kids were already in bed, but the wife was still up." stated Red. "Did you tell her?" asked Tai. "Yes I did." answered Red. "What did she say?" asked Matt. "She said I had to tell them even though it would break their hearts, and I told her I had other plans." said Red. "And those were?" asked Agumon. "That Grandpa left early that morning for a month long martial arts expo in D.C." answered Red. "I assume they believed you?" asked Gabumon. "Of course." said Red. "That is a problem." said Tai. "Are you going to tell them the truth?" asked Matt. "I just can't bring myself to tell them." said Red. "Red don't worry, you got friends who can help." said Tai. "That sounds like something dad would say." said Red. "Well I guess some of what Rangermon taught us decided to stick." said Matt. At that Red, Tai, Agumon, Matt, and Gabumon walked back to Red's house laughing.

Elsewhere other people are finding it just as hard. We find Yellow at home. "Oh Rangermon, if only you knew how hard it is for me to live without you." said Yellow as she took down a picture of her and Rangermon on their wedding anniversary from the mantel. "I got the message you told me with your eyes." continued Yellow as a tear fell on the picture. "The message was to be strong for the grandchildren. I just got to say that I tried my best but I can't take it much longer." said Yellow. Then she put the picture back on the mantel and walked out to the flower garden she and Rangermon planted early in their marriage.

"There were nights when the wind was so cold, that my body froze in bed if I just listened to it right outside the window." sang Yellow as she picked a flower. "There were days when the sun was so cruel, that all the tears turned to dust and I just knew my eyes were drying up forever." echoed the voice of Rangermon as his image faded into sight. "I finished crying in the instant that you left, and I can't remember where or when or how, and I banished every memory you and I have ever made." sang Yellow and Rangermon's voice. "But when you touch me like this." sang Yellow. "Touch me like this." echoed Rangermon. "And I hold you like that." sang Yellow. "Hold you like that." echoed Rangermon. "I just had to admit that it's all coming back to me now." sang Yellow and Rangermon. "When you touch me like this." sang Yellow. "Touch you like this." echoed Rangermon. "And I hold you like that." sang Yellow. "Hold you like that." echoed Rangermon. "It's so hard to believe but it's all coming back to me now." sang Yellow and Rangermon. "It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now." echoed Rangermon. "There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light, there were things I never do again but they always seem right, there were nights of endless pleasure." sang Yellow. "It was more than any laws allow, baby, baby!" sang Yellow and Rangermon. "If I kiss you like this." sang Yellow. "Kiss you like this." echoed Rangermon. "And if you whisper like that." sang Yellow. "Whisper like that." echoed Rangermon. "It was lost long ago but it's all coming back to me." sang Yellow and Rangermon together. "If you want me like this." sang Yellow. "If you want me like this." echoed Rangermon. "And if you need me like that." sang Yellow. "If you need me like that." echoed Rangermon. "It was dead long ago but it's all coming back to me. It's so hard to resist and it's all coming back to me. I can barely recall, but it's all coming back to me now. But you were history with the slamming of the door, and I made myself so strong again somehow, and I never wasted any of my time on you since then!" sang both Yellow and Rangermon. "But if I touch you like this." sang Yellow. "Touch you like this." echoed Rangermon. "And if you kiss me like that." sang Yellow. "Kiss me like that." echoed Rangermon. "It was so long ago but it's all coming back to me now." sang Yellow and Rangermon. "But if I touch you like this." sang Yellow. "Touch you like this." echoed Rangermon. "And if you kiss me like that." sang Yellow. "Kiss me like that." echoed Rangermon. "It was gone with the wind but it's all coming back to me now." sang Yellow and Rangermon. "It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now." echoed Rangermon. "There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light, there were things we never do again but then they always seem right, there were nights of endless pleasure." sang Yellow. "It was more than all your laws allow, baby, baby, baby!" sang Yellow and Rangermon. "When you touch me like this." sang Yellow. "Touch me like this." echoed Rangermon. "And when you hold me like that." sang Yellow. "Hold me like that." echoed Rangermon. "It was gone with the wind but it's all coming back to me." sang Yellow and Rangermon. "When you see me like this." sang Yellow. "See me like this." echoed Rangermon. "And when I see you like that." sang Yellow. "See you like that." echoed Rangermon. "Then we see what we want to see." sang Yellow and Rangermon. "All coming back to me." echoed Rangermon. "The flesh and the fantasies." sang Yellow and Rangermon. "All coming back to me." echoed Rangermon. "I can barely recall, but it's all coming back to me now." sang Yellow and Rangermon. "If you forgive me all this." sang Yellow. "Forgive me all this." echoed Rangermon. "If I forgive you all that." sang Yellow. "Forgive you all that." echoed Rangermon. "We forgive and forget and it's all coming back to me now." sang Yellow and Rangermon. "It's all coming back to me now." echoed Rangermon. "We forgive and forget." sang Yellow. "But it's all coming back to me now." sang both Yellow and Rangermon. At that the image of Rangermon vanished.

Then Yellow looked up toward the mountains. "What was that?" Yellow asked herself. Back in the park. "What the fuck was that?" said Red to himself. Then Red's cell phone rang. "Hello." said Red answering his phone. "What's up mom?" asked Red. "Yeah I did, it felt like dark energy." said Red. "Will do mom." said Red. "What did your mother want?" asked Tai. "She wants the five of us back at base at once." said Red. "What for?" asked Matt. "I don't know, but try to get a hold of the rest of the team." said Red. "Right." said Tai and Matt together.

_What did Red and Yellow sense and who are the new digimon who want to control the Digital World? Read the next chapter to find out._


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire's Bite

First Contact

_Last time, we saw how Red and Yellow were taking the lost of Rangermon. Now Red and Yellow both sensed a dark force. We go to Rangermon's home where Team Rangermon has gathered._

"What's up Yellow?" asked Joe. "Is something wrong?" asked Mimi. "Or is this just a social call?" asked Davis. "It could be Davis. It's been almost a month since we last saw other." said Sora. "It's more then that. I've been investigating those disappearances here in the Digital World." said Yellow. "Find anything?" asked Red. "Yeah, at every scene there were strange markings or writing. I have pictures of them." said Yellow. Then Yellow pulled out a folder full of pictures and placed them on the table. "I've seen those markings before." said Ken. "Where at Ken?" asked Yellow. "In the Real World. We had some disappearances there as well." said Ken. "You got pictures of them?" asked Yellow. "Right here." said Ken as he pulled out his own folder. "What do you think they mean?" asked Yolie. "I don't know. I looked through every book in mine and Rangermon's library for some translation but found nothing." said Yellow. "Hold on mom, I think I have just the book we need." said Red. Then Red vanished. "I did not know he could do that." said Kari. "Yeah, I only thought Rangermon could do that." said T.K. "No, me and Red can do it as well." said Yellow. "I'm back." said Red causing everyone to jump. "A little bit of a warning next time Red." said Tai. "Sorry guys." said Red as he put a giant book on the table. "Hey I was looking for that." said Yellow. "Dad gave it to me two months before he died." said Red flipping through the pages. "Hey mom, Ken. Can you arrange the pictures according to date and time?" asked Red as he searched the book. "Sure." said Ken and Yellow together. "Found it. Now lets see if my translation skills is as good as dad's." said Red.

"The moonlight will vanish behind the wings of our batlings. Those who have disappeared will return to obey the orders of their masters. The darkness is where we reign." read Red. "What does that mean?" asked Mimi. "I don't know. Hey mom, you got mail." said Red upon hearing mother's e-mail alert tone. "It's from the police chief." said Yellow. "What does he want?" asked Red. "He sent another picture." said Yellow. "Let me read it." said Red. "Team Rangermon beware. Your end is near." read Red. "OK, that was as clear as crystal." said Tai. "That was a message to us." said Matt.

"Who do you think it's from?" asked Agumon. "I don't know." said Red. Then Yellow's message alert tone sounded again. "Now who is this?" Yellow asked herself. "Oh no, that's not good." said Yellow. "What is it mom?" asked Red. "Here, read it Red." said Yellow. "Dear Team Rangermon, meet us at the Rangermon Ruins at sunset. We will be waiting." read Red. "Who was that from?" asked Sora. "I don't know but we're going to find out. Team Rangermon get ready. We leave at dusk." said Red. "Right." said Team Rangermon.

Later that day, Team Rangermon was gathered in the living room with Red giving them a pep talk. "We know where we're going but we don't know who we're fighting. The chances of us winning the first battle is slim but we can do it. Now let's go and show this digimon what we're made of." said Red. "We'll be doing this without Rangermon so let's make him proud." said Yellow. "Right." said Team Rangermon. "Half of you with me, the rest go with my mom." said Red. At that Team Rangermon split into two groups. "Ready Red?" asked Yellow. "See you there." said Red. Then Red's group vanished followed by Yellow's group a couple of seconds later.

A few minutes later Team Rangermon regrouped in the middle of what looked like a ruined city. "Where are we?" asked Mimi. "Welcome to the Rangermon Ruins, guys." said Yellow. "Now Izzy, try to contain yourself. We don't want you wonder off on us. I know how you like try to decipher ancient languages." said Red. "I guess your dad told you about that." said Izzy. "That and I've seen you do it." said Red. "Don't worry, I'll do that after the battle." said Izzy. "That's good. I don't want us to get separated." said Red. "The feeling is mutual Red." said Izzy.

"Welcome Team Rangermon." echoed a voice. "Your arrived early for you destruction." said a second voice. "It looks like our slaves get to have some fun tonight, right sister." echoed a third voice. "Right my dear brother. Let the fun begin." echoed a forth voice. "Who was that?" asked Tai. "I don't know." answered Matt. "Red, you feel that?" asked Yellow. "Yeah, feels like we're surrounded by dark energy." said Red. "Somebody, help me." yelled a girls voice. "You guys hear that?" asked Red. "Yes we did." said Davis. "Patamon, go high and check it out." said T.K. "Right." said Patamon. At that Patamon flew up to the top of a pillar to survey the area. "Biyomon, Hawkmon. Fly up there and give him a hand." said Red. "Right." said Biyomon and Hawkmon together. Then Biyomon and Hawkmon flew up and joined Patamon. "See anything up there." said Red. "There's a young girl about 200 yards just north of us." said Patamon as he flew down followed by Biyomon and Hawkmon. "Anything else?" asked Red. "No, that was all." answered Hawkmon. "She looked very frightened." said Biyomon. "Let's go get her." said Red. At that Team Rangermon ran to the location where the young girl was sighted.

In a few minutes Team Rangermon had reached the girl. "Are you ok?" asked Red walking up to the girl. "Who are you?" asked the girl. "I'm Red Rangermon Jr. Leader of Team Rangermon." answered Red. "You guys are Team Rangermon?" asked the girl. "That's right." answered Red. "That's good, I'm hungry." said the girl. "I bet you are, who knows how long you've been out here alone. Anybody got any food?" asked Red looking back at the team. "No food, just blood." said the girl. "Blood?" asked Red turning back to the girl. "Yes, just blood." repeated the girl now looking up at Red. "Uh oh." said Red now seeing that the girl had fangs extending from her top jaws, pale white skin, and blood red eyes.

Then a split second later Red vanished, at the same time the girl charged Red, another second later Red reappeared in the same place. "Man, she's fast!" exclaimed Red. Then the girl charged Red a second time but missed because Red disappeared again only to reappear in the same place. "You want me, here I am." said Red. Then the girl charged a third time and missed but running into a stone pillar. "KAME...!" yelled Red. "Red what are you doing?" asked Yellow. "HAME...!" continued Red with a ball of energy in his hands. "Red don't!" yelled Yellow. "HA!" yelled Red firing his Kamehame Wave at the girl. When the light from the blast faded the pillar had fallen on top of the girl's legs leaving her to struggle to get herself free. "Who is your master?" asked Red walking over to the girl. "That's for me to know and you to find out." hissed the girl. "I'll ask again, who is your master?" asked Red. Then the girl tried the claw Red's face off. "So you want to play that why huh." said Red. Then Red karate chopped the girl in the back of the head, knocking her out, then he lifted the pillar off the girls legs. "Get her out of here." struggled Red. Then Tai and Matt dragged the girl away, then Red dropped the pillar. "You need to start working out again." said Davis. "I know. That bitch was heavy." said Red. Then Red lit an energy orb that brightened the area.

"That was an exciting first round." echoed a voice. "Can we have our fun with them now?" asked a second voice. "I don't see why not." answered a third voice. "Let's go show them who we are." said a forth voice. Then four figures came into the light. "Who are you?" asked Red. "I'm Vampiremon." answered the first digimon. "I'm Vampirestmon." answered the second digimon. "I'm Vampurestmon." answered the third digimon. "And I'm Vampermon." answered the forth digimon. "Izzy any information on these guys?" asked Red. "Coming right up." said Izzy.

**Name: Vampiremon; Level: Mega; Group: Vampire Digimon; Attacks: Vampire Claw. "Vampiremon is the strongest of the Vampire family. His Vampire Claw is stronge enough to slice through stone."** read Izzy. "That's not good." said Red. **Name: Vampirestmon; Level: Mega; Group: Vampire Digimon; Attacks: Vampire Wing. "Vampirestmon is the wife of Vampiremon. She is the second strongest member of the family. Her Vampire Wing can knock you for a loop."** read Izzy. "I don't know vampires could get married." giggled Red. **Name: Vampurestmon; Level: Ultimate; Group: Vampire Digimon; Attacks: Vampire Fang. "Vampurestmon is the daughter of Vampiremon and Vampirestmon. Her Vampire Fang can either inject you with venom or rip a chunk of flesh off if she get her fangs in you."** read Izzy. "I guess vampires do make ugly children." chuckled Red. **Name: Vampermon; Level: Champion; Group: Vampire Digimon; Attacks: Batling Strike. "Vampermon is the son of Vampiremon and Vampirestmon. He may be the lowest level digimon and the youngest member of the family but don't underestimate him. He can summon miniature bats called Batlings and use them to destroy you with his Batling Strike."** read Izzy. "Double ugly, who would have thought." laughed Red.

"VAMPIRE CLAW! VAMPIRE WING! VAMPIRE FANG! BATLING STRIKE!" yelled the four vampire digimon knocking Red against a pillar. "Red, are you ok?" asked Yellow. "I'm ok but man did that hurt." said Red as he stood up. "Let that be a lesson do not make us angry." said Vampiremon. "OK, you guys want a fight we'll give you one. TEAM RANGERMON DIGIVOLVE!" yelled Red. "RIGHT!" yelled Team Rangermon. "AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... WARGREYMON! BIYOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... PHOENIXMON! GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... METAL GARURUMON! GOMAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... MARINEANGEMON! PALMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... ROSEMON! TENTOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... HERCULES KABUTERIMON! VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... EXVEEMON! WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STINGMON! HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO... AQUILAMON! PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ANGEMON! ARMIDILLAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ANKYLOMON! EXVEEMON! STINGMON! DNA DIGIVOLVE TO... PILDRAMON! GATOMON! AQUILAMON! DNA DIGIVOLVE TO... SILPHYMON! ANGEMON! ANKYLOMON! DNA DIGIVOLVE TO... SHAKKOUMON! PILDRAMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO... IMPERALDRAMON! SILPHYMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO... VALKYRIMON! SHAKKOUMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO... VIKEMON! IMPERALDRAMON MODE CHANGE TO... FIGHTER MODE! WARGEYMON! METAL GARURUMON! DNA DIGIVOLVE TO... OMNIMON! RED RANGERMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... ULTIMATE WIND RED RANGERMON! YELLOW RANGERMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... ULTIMATE WIND YELLOW RANGERMON! ULTIMATE WIND YELLOW RANGERMON DIGIVOLVE TO... MEGA ULTIMATE WIND YELLOW RANGERMON!" yelled the digimon as they digivolved.

"I can't believe that these children could've defeated Lord Rigeamon." said Vampermon. "Lord Rigeamon was a weakling anyway, anyone could've defeated him." said Vampiremon. "I doubt they're that strong." said Vampirestmon. "You want a bet on that. TEAM RANGERMON ATTACK!" yelled Red. "RIGHT!" yelled the digimon. "SUPREME CANNON! CRIMSON FLAME! OCEAN LOVE! ROSE SPEAR! GIGA ELECTRO SHOCKER! POSITRON CANNON! VALKYRIE SABER! VIKING HAMMER! MEGA HURRICANE CANNON! HURRICANE CANNON!" yelled the digimon as they attacked. At that the attacks combined into an giant energy blast that exploded where the four vampire digimon were standing. "You have to try better then that if you want to beat us." said Vampirestmon as she and the other vampirian digimon as they stood on top of some nearby pillars. "They're fast." said Omnimon. "You have no idea how strong we are Team Rangermon." said Vampurestmon. "Let's show them just how strong we are." said Vampermon. "I agree Vampermon, let's show them." said Vampiremon. "VAMPIRE CLAW! VAMPIRE WING! VAMPIRE FANG! BATLING STRIKE!" yelled the vampirian digimon as the attacks hit Team Rangermon and caused the to de-digivolve. "Just one set of attacks caused them to de-digivolve." said Tai. "Could we have finally met our match?" asked Matt. Then Vampiremon flew down from his pillar and grabbed Red around the throat and shoved him into a nearby clifface. "Any last words before you die, Red?" asked Vampiremon. "Burn in hell, mother fucker." gasped Red. "VAMPIRE..." started Vampiremon. "Drop the boy, fang face." echoed a voice. "Who said that?" yelled Vampiremon. Then a man wearing grey rags as clothing jumped down from the clifface. "I did." answered the man turning to face Vampiremon.

_Who is this person? Is he a human or digimon? More importantly is he friend or foe? Find out in the next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

Vampire's Bite

A Hero's Return

_Last time, mysterious writing started turning up in both the Digital World and the Real World, only to reveal a warning to Team Rangermon. Then Team Rangermon rushed to the Rangermon Ruins to answer a battle challenge issued by four mysterious digimon who turned out to be vampire digimon. Team Rangermon and the vampirian digimon fought until the vampirian digimon gained the upper hand. Then a new person jumped in and joined the fight. Find out who he is and what he wants now._

"Who are you?" asked Vampiremon still holding Red around the neck. "Who I am is of no concern to you. What is of concern to you is that you are traspassing on sacred land and I ask you to leave or be destroyed." said the mysterious man. "You and whose army?" asked Vampiremon. "No army, just skill." replied the man. "VAMPIRE CLAW!" yelled Vampiremon. Then a black energy claw shot toward the man who jumped out of the way. "You missed." said the man. "Vampirestmon, Vampurestmon, Vampermon. Kill him." ordered Vampiremon. Then Vampirestmon, Vampurestmon, and Vampermon jumped for him from three directions but the man vanished causing the three vampirians to collide in mid-air and fall to the ground. "What happened?" asked Vampermon. "We missed him." answered Vampirestmon. "How could that have happened?" asked Vampurestmon. "He vanished." said Tai. "Where did he go?" asked Matt. Then the man reappeared between Vampiremon and where Vampirestmon, Vampurestmon, and Vampermon landed. Then Vampiremon threw Red all the way to where Team Rangermon were standing. "Red, you OK?" asked Yellow. Then Red started coughing up blood. "Your in no shape to fight." said Yellow. "Nonsense, I can still fight." said Red before he passed out. "Good arm." said the man. "Thank you, now why don't you take off that hood so we can see your face, coward." said Vampiremon. "Fine." said the man.

At that the man took off his hood to reveal gold-blond hair that reached down to his mid-back. "Let's see what you got, blondie." said Vampiremon charging the man. Then the man formed an energy orb between his hands then flatting it into a disc. "ENERGY SAW BLADE!" yelled the man. He threw the disc at Vampiremon who dodged it. Then the man jumped into the air followed by Vampiremon. "CYCLONE PUNCH!" yelled the man knocking Vampiremon to the ground. Then the man fired energy orbs that rained down on Vampiremon and the other vampirians. "Is that the best you can do?" asked Vampiremon as the man landed on the ground. "I got one attack known by only four people. The Master, Yellow Rangermon Sr., Red Rangermon Jr., and myself." said the man. "Which is?" asked Vampiremon. "KAME HAME HA!" yelled the man firing his own Kamehameha wave at the vampirian digimon. When the light faded there was a ditch about two feet deep and two feet wide and the vampirian digimon knocked out.

"Enough already, no more games. Why don't you tell us who you are." said Vampiremon getting to his feet. "I agree, no more games." said the man. At that, the man threw off his rags to reveal a red battle suit with a white zigzag pattern across the cheast with a smaller black zigzag pattern across it, white boots, and white gloves. "Red, he wears the same battle suit as you." said Tai. "I know, that's strange." said Red, who had woken up. "So what's you name?" asked Vampirestmon. "I'm not done yet." said the man. Then is hair shrunk, turned from gold to brown, and fell down. "Guess who's back." said the man. "What!" exclaimed Vampiremon. "I don't believe it!" exclaimed Vampirestmon. "It's impossible." exclaimed Vampurestmon. "He's supposed to be dead!" exclaimed Vampermon. "Red, it's..." started Matt. "My dad." said Red. Then came a high pitched squeal and Yellow blasted forward. "What the fuck was that?" asked Tai. "That would be my mom." answered Red. "Where is she?" asked Sora. "Look straight ahead." answered Red. At that Yellow crashed through the vampirians sending them flying and hit the man who revealed himself to be Rangermon. Then Rangermon caught Yellow and jumped into the air.

"Rangermon, I missed you." said Yellow as tears started to form in her eyes. "I know, I missed you too." said Rangermon. "I thought I wouldn't see you again." said Yellow. "Don't worry babe, you'll never be alone." said Rangermon. "With you around, I feel like I can take the world." said Yellow. "We do gain strength from each other." said Rangermon. "Please promise me that you'll never leave me again?" asked Yellow. "You know I can never make that promise, babe." answered Rangermon. "I know that, but promise me that you'll stay longer this time then last time?" asked Yellow. "I promise, dear?" answered Rangermon. Then Rangermon and Yellow landed beside Red and the rest of Team Rangermon. "Rangermon!" exclaimed Team Rangermon as they gathered around him. "What's up guys!" exclaimed Rangermon. "Welcome back dad." said Red. "It's good to be back. Good job Red." said Rangermon. "Thank you dad." said Red. "Words alone can not describe how much we missed you." said Hawkmon. "And yet, there's one thing missing." said Rangermon. "What is it Rangermon?" asked Sora. "This." answered Rangermon. Then Rangermon took Yellow in his arms, leaned her backwards and gave her a deep passionate kiss. Then ohs and awe's came from various members of the team. "What do you know, my dad still has it." said Red. "Still has what?" asked Davis. "The ability to make my mom melt inside." said Red. "Man I missed that!" exclaimed Rangermon as stood Yellow up. "You were always a great kisser." said Yellow.

"I hate all this good-guy-reunion stuff. Vampermon take them out." said Vampiremon. "You got it. BATLING STRIKE!" yelled Vampermon. Then a black mass knocked Red off his feet. "Red!" yelled Rangermon. Then another black mass knocked Yellow out of his arms and to the ground. "Yellow!" yelled Rangermon. Then a third black mass took out half of Team Rangermon in the same manner. "Guys!" yelled Rangermon. Then a forth black mass took out the rest of the team. "What the hell is going on?" Rangermon asked himself. "What the..." he started when a fifth black mass hit him and picked him up into the air. "Batlings! I hate fucking Batlings. You want to play then, well take this." said Rangermon. In a bright flash of gold light, Rangermon went from his regular form to his long haired Super Rangermon form, causing the Batlings to turn to ash. "I guess they couldn't handle the light." said Rangermon. "Izzy, what kind of information do we got on my dad's new form?" asked Red.

**Name: Red Rangermon; Level: Super Rangermon level 3; **"Level 3?" asked Red. "That's right, let me read." said Izzy. **"During the battle with Demon Rigeamon, Rangermon unlocked the ability to become Super Rangermon Level 2 also known as Ascended Rangermon. During the one month absence, Rangermon has been training with The Master and has unlocked Super Rangermon Level 3. He is now six times stronger then he was before the battle with Demon Rigeamon."** read Izzy. "Well that explaines everything." said Red.

"Level 3? I thought I sensed something different about you dad." said Red. "That's right, Red. I trained with the Master because he sensed that I haven't unlocked my full protental yet." said Rangermon. "What do you mean 'full protental?'" asked Tai. "What I mean is that the powers I'm using is just the tip of the iceberg." said Rangermon. "You mean your not fight at full power?" asked Matt. "That's right, and from what the Master said I have even greater powers I don't even know about." said Rangermon. "That's real touching Rangermon. Not even your new powers are enough to stop us." said Vampiremon. "Looks like I have to try harder." said Rangermon. "You might need this dad." said Red as threw a white object to Rangermon. "My digivice!" exclaimed Rangermon. "I thought I might be able to use it but sence your back I think it belongs to it's rightful owner." said Red. "Thanks Red. Now lets see if I can improve upon an old classic." said Rangermon. At that his digivice started to glow. "It's time to digivolve!" yelled Rangermon.

"RED RANGERMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... ULTIMATE WIND RED RANGERMON! ULTIMATE WIND RED RANGERMON DIGIVOLVE TO... MEGA ULTIMATE WIND RED RANGERMON!" yelled Rangermon as he digivolved. "How is your Super Mega level going to help you." said Vampiremon. "It will help a great deal, especially when I do this." said Rangermon. At that Rangermon became Super Rangermon level 3. "That's new." said Matt. "I didn't know he could do that." said Red. "Rangermon must've learned to do that while he was with the Master." said Yellow. "Big deal, I still don't think you can beat us." said Vampirestmon. "Your right, but wait until the rest of my team gets involved." said Rangermon. "What does he mean?" asked Sora. "I think I know." answered Matt. "Hey guys, care to join me?" asked Rangermon. "We would dad, but we don't have the energy." said Red. "Here try these." said Rangermon tossing a small bag to Red. "Beans! How will beans help?" asked Red. "What kind of beans are they?" asked Yellow. "They're Sensue Beans. Just one of those will heal your wounds and restore your energy." said Rangermon. "Where did you get them?" asked Tai. "The Master gave them to me." answered Rangermon. "Wow these beans do work!" exclaimed Red. "Care to join me now?" asked Rangermon. "Love to babe. TEAM RANGERMON DIGIVOLVE!" yelled Yellow. "RIGHT!" yelled Team Rangermon.

"AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... WARGREYMON! BIYOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... PHOENIXMON! GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... METAL GARURUMON! GOMAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... MARINEANGEMON! PALMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... ROSEMON! TENTOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... HERCULES KABUTERIMON! VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... EXVEEMON! WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STINGMON! HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO... AQUILAMON! PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ANGEMON! ARMIDILLAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ANKYLOMON! EXVEEMON! STINGMON! DNA DIGIVOLVE TO... PILDRAMON! GATOMON! AQUILAMON! DNA DIGIVOLVE TO... SILPHYMON! ANGEMON! ANKYLOMON! DNA DIGIVOLVE TO... SHAKKOUMON! PILDRAMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO... IMPERALDRAMON! SILPHYMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO... VALKYRIMON! SHAKKOUMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO... VIKEMON! IMPERALDRAMON MODE CHANGE TO... FIGHTER MODE! WARGREYMON! METAL GARURUMON! DNA DIGIVOLVE TO... OMNIMON! RED RANGERMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... ULTIMATE WIND RED RANGERMON! YELLOW RANGERMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... ULTIMATE WIND YELLOW RANGERMON! ULTIMATE WIND YELLOW RANGERMON DIGIVOLVE TO... MEGA ULTIMATE WIND YELLOW RANGERMON!" yelled the digimon as they digivolved. "Team Rangermon attack." said Rangermon.

"SUPREME CANNON! CRIMSON FLAME! OCEAN LOVE! ROSE SPEAR! GIGA ELECTRO SHOCKER! POSITRON LASER! VALKYRIE SABER! VIKING HAMMER! MEGA HURRICANE CANNON! HURRICANE CANNON! SUPER KAME HAME HA!" yelled the digimon as they attacked. "VAMPIRE CLAW! VAMPIRE WING! VAMPIRE FANG! BATLING STRIKE!" yelled the vampirians as they attacked. Then the both sets of attacks combined into two giant energy blasts and exploded when they impacted. "Did we get them?" asked Davis. "SUPER!" started Rangermon. "KAME!" continued Yellow. "HAME!" followed by Red. "HA!" yelled all three of them as they fired their Kamehameha Waves which combined into one blast that punched through the cloud of smoke and hit the vampirians. "Do you give up?" asked Rangermon. "You won this battle Team Rangermon but a new war has just begun. We got something for you to remember us by. VAMPURESTMON NOW!" ordered Vampiremon.

Then Vampurestmon vanished from sight. "Where did she go?" Rangermon asked himself. "Guys look out." yelled Rangermon. Then Vampurestmon faded back into view. She then blasted the digimon out of the way followed by a gust of wind that sent the rest of Team Rangermon flying except for Kari. "T.K.!" yelled Kari. "Your husband is the least of your worries." said Vampurestmon. "VALKYRIE...!" started Valkyrimon. "I don't think so." said Vampurestmon sending Valkyrimon flying again with an energy blast. Then Vampurestmon sent her fangs into Kari's neck causing her scream in pain. Then Rangermon vanished from sight only to reappear at Kari's side, then he grabbed Vampurestmon around the neck, punched her in the back of the neck, removed her fangs from Kari's neck, and sent her flying back to Vampiremon. "Did you do it?" asked Vampiremon. "I injected enough venom in her to kill Rangermon ten times over." answered Vampurestmon. "That's good to hear. We'll have another slave very soon." said Vampirestmon. "Kari, you OK?" asked Rangermon. "KARI!" exclaimed Tai and T.K. together. "Yeah, I'll be fine." said Kari. "Team Rangermon we will meet again. Until next time." said Vampiremon. Then the vampirians faded from sight.

"Man, I'm tired." said Davis. "I bet you are. You guys been up all night." said Rangermon. "Rangermon, the sun's coming up." said Yellow. "So your right. Red take the team back to base. Me and your mom will catch up later." said Rangermon. "Right dad. Lets get out of here guys." said Red. "It's been a while sence we watched the sunrise." said Yellow. "I know. Come on Yellow, lets go." said Rangermon he started floating in the air still holding Yellow's hand. Then Rangermon sat on top of a pillar with Yellow on his lap. "What are they doing?" asked Tai. "Leave them alone. They need some alone time." said Red. At that Team Rangermon vanished from sight.

_Wow! Rangermon is back in town with some new powers. I hope it will be enough to defeat Vampiremon and the other vampirians. Find out in the next chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

Vampire's Bite

Bitten

_Last time Team Rangermon received a great surprise. Their leader Rangermon returned with new powers. After an all night battle against the vampirians Team Rangermon became victorious. Now we catch up with Team Rangermon at Rangermon's home._

"Hey Red, we're home." said Rangermon as he and Yellow walked into the house. "Whoa!" yelled Davis as he flew down the hall on the second floor. "What the hell is going on?" asked Yellow. "Whoa!" yelled Veemon as he followed Davis. "I don't know. Let's go and find out." said Rangermon. At that Rangermon and Yellow ran up stairs. "What the fuck is going on in here?" asked Rangermon. "It's Kari. She flipped out and started attacking us." said Red. "Where is she?" asked Yellow. "She's underneath the pile of bodies. It's taken everybody on the team to keep her pinned down." said Red. "Good timing Rangermon, we need help keeping Kari under control." said Tai. At that everybody went flying as Kari threw them off of her. "It looks like it." said Rangermon. At that using his psychic powers Rangermon picked up Kari and placed her on a bed then made five energy rings and placed them on her wrists, ankles and around her neck.

"Well, now that we got her tied down, we can find out what's wrong with her." said Tai. "I agree." said Red. "Kari, are you ok?" asked Rangermon. At that, Kari hissed at Rangermon as he came close. "That's not good." said Rangermon. "What's not good, dad?" asked Red. "She became one of them." said Rangermon. "What do you mean, Rangermon?" asked Tai. "She became a vampirian slave. They control her." said Rangermon. "Can we save her, Rangermon?" asked T.K. "Don't you worry about your precise Kari, T.K. because you'll be joining her. But first it'll be Rangermon." said Kari. At that Kari broke the energy rings on her wrists, neck, and ankles. "Your slipping dad." said Red. "No, she's stronger then I thought." said Rangermon. Then all of the suddenly Kari jumped toward Rangermon. "Uh oh." said Rangermon as he side-stepped Kari. "Talking about quick." said Red. At that Kari jumped up and started crawling on the ceiling. "I hate vampires and vampirian drones." said Rangermon. "What is she doing?" asked Tai. "I don't know." answered Yellow. At that Kari jumped off the ceiling toward Rangermon. "Red, move." said Rangermon. "Right." said Red. Red cleared the doorway just as Rangermon grabbed Kari and threw her down the hall. A few seconds later Kari got up and started running on all fours at Rangermon. Then Rangermon pointed a finger at Kari and fired a laser beam at her left shoulder and both knees. Kari dragged herself over to Rangermon and got to her feet. "May I help you." said Rangermon as Kari was leaning on his shoulder. Then Kari tried to bite Rangermon on the neck. A moment later Rangermon threw Kari back into the bedroom. "I think she had enough babe." said Yellow. "Mom is right, time to stop playing around." said Red. "Killjoys, but your right." said Rangermon. "So you've been toying with me?" asked Kari. "Pretty much." answered Rangermon. "Well guess what. So have I." said Kari. At that Kari disappeared and reappeared behind Rangermon so fast that he didn't have time to react. Then a moment later Kari sank her fangs into Rangermon's neck causing him to scream in pain. "Soon your will be one..." started Kari before she passed out. "Rangermon are you OK?" asked Yellow. "Yeah, I'll be..." started Rangermon before he passed out.

_Oh man, Rangermon's been bitten by a vamperized Kari and now both of them are passed out on the floor. I hope that Rangermon doesn't become a vampire like Kari. If he doesn't I wonder if Team Rangermon can save her? But if he does how can Team Rangermon save them both? Read the next chapter to find out._


	5. Chapter 5

Vampire's Bite

Headquarters Attacked

_Last time Rangermon and Yellow returned home after the battle with the vampirians to find Kari had become one of their drones and started tearing up the house. After a quick fight between Kari and Rangermon, Rangermon was bitten by Kari resulting in both of them passing out. Now we find Team Rangermon in the hospital section of Rangermon's house._

"How are they doing Yellow?" asked a voice in the background. "Kari is stable but Rangermon is still in bad shape." said another voice. "Have they woken up yet?" asked a third voice. "Not yet." replied the second voice. "Hey guys, Kari's awake." said another voice. "Yellow." groaned Rangermon as he woke up. "Rangermon?" said Yellow as she walked in.

"How are you feeling babe?" asked Yellow. "My body feels like it's been through a meat grinder." said Rangermon. "Kari said the same thing." said Yellow. "So Kari's back to normal?" asked Rangermon. "Yes, but she has no memory of what happened." said Yellow. "No memory what so ever?" asked Rangermon. "That's right." said Yellow. "That's good." said Rangermon. "You just rest up, I need to finish making dinner." said Yellow. "Make sure you leave me some ok." said Rangermon. "Will do." said Yellow.

A few hours later Rangermon awoke to the sound of the emergence alarm. "Team Rangermon report to the command center immediately." said Yellow over the intercom. "Red, what's happening?" asked Rangermon as Red ran past. "The vampirians are attacking. Can you fight or are you still too weak?" asked Red. "I'm still too weak to fight. You and your mother will have to take the lead." said Rangermon. "Will do dad, we'll make you proud." said Red. "You already have." said Rangermon. At that Red left the room.

A few minutes later Team Rangermon arrived at the Rangermon Ruins. "So Red, where's your father? Is he too scared to fight us?" asked Vampiremon. "No, you guys just made Kari do a real good number on him and he's going to be sitting this one out." said Red. "Is that so. Vampermon, carry out the next part of the plan." said Vampiremon. "As you command." said Vampermon before he vanished. "I don't think so." said Red as he charged toward Vampermon. "Not so fast. VAMPIRE CLAW!" yelled Vampiremon as he attacked Red and knocking him to the ground.

"TEAM RANGERMON DIGIVOLVE!" yelled Red. "RIGHT!" yelled the digimon. "AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... WARGREYMON! BIYOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... PHOENIXMON! GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... METAL GARURUMON! GOMAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... MARINEANGEMON! PALMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... ROSEMON! TENTOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... HERCULES KABUTERIMON! VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... EXVEEMON! WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STINGMON! HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO... AQUILAMON! PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ANGEMON! ARMIDILLAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ANKYLOMON! EXVEEMON! STINGMON! DNA DIGIVOLVE TO... PILDRAMON! ANGEMON! ANKYLOMON! DNA DIGIVOLVE TO... SHAKKOUMON! PILDRAMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO... IMPERALDRAMON! SHAKKOUMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO... VIKEMON! IMPERALDRAMON MODE CHANGE TO... FIGHTER MODE! WARGREYMON! METAL GARURUMON! DNA DIGIVOLVE TO... OMNIMON! RED RANGERMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... ULTIMATE WIND RED RANGERMON! YELLOW RANGERMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... ULTIMATE WIND YELLOW RANGERMON! ULTIMATE WIND YELLOW RANGERMON DIGIVOLVE TO... MEGA ULTIMATE WIND YELLOW RANGERMON!" yelled the digimon as they digivolved. "SURPREME CANNON! CRIMSON FLAME! OCEAN LOVE! ROSE SPEAR! GIGA ELECTRO SHOCKER! POSITRON LASER! GRAND HORN! VIKING HAMMER! MEGA HURRICANE CANNON! HURRICANE CANNON!" yelled the digimon as they attacked. "VAMPIRE CLAW! VAMPIRE WING! VAMPIRE FANG!" yelled the three vampirians as they attacked. Then the two sets of attacks impacted and exploded in a large cloud of smoke.

A few minutes later Vampermon arrived at Rangermon Headquarters. "Now that I'm here, time to find out where Rangermon is hiding. BATLING STRIKE!" yelled Vampermon as he broke down the front door. "What was that?" Gatomon asked herself after being woken up by the sound of the front door being broken down. "Vampermon!" gasped Gatomon when she saw him from the second floor. "Rangermon wake up." said Gatomon as she ran into Rangermon's bedroom. "Gatomon, it's 11 'o clock at night. Go back to bed." said Rangermon. "Rangermon get up. Vampermon is here." said Gatomon. "Are you sure? I don't sense him." said Rangermon. "Come on and I'll show you." said Gatomon. "Shit, you're right. Stay with Kari. I'll call you when I need you." said Rangermon. "Are you sure you can fight?" asked Gatomon. "I'll be fine, now go." said Rangermon. "Right." said Gatomon.

"Kari wake up." said Gatomon as she ran into the guest bedroom. "What's the matter Gatomon?" asked Kari. "Vampermon is here and Rangermon is about to fight him." said Gatomon. "Rangermon will be needing our help." said Kari. "Let's go then." said Gatomon. At that Kari and Gatomon ran out of the room. "Vampermon, you know that breaking into someone's house is against the law." said Rangermon. "I see that your back on your feet Rangermon." said Vampermon. "You think getting my neck bitten is going to stop me." said Rangermon. "No but I hoped it would slow you down." said Vampermon. "Slow me down, keep dreaming." said Rangermon. "BATLING STRIKE!" yelled Vampermon as his batlings rushed toward Rangermon who jumped from the second floor before they hit. "You missed." said Rangermon. "Batlings, destroy him." yelled Vampermon. Then the Batlings flew from the second floor towards Rangermon. "SOLAR FLARE!" yelled Rangermon causing the room to be filled with a bright light and causing the Batlings to turn to ash. "You think a little light show will stop me. VAMPIRE CLAW!" yelled Vampermon. "When did he learn Vampiremon's attack?" Rangermon asked himself.

The battle went on for thirty minutes before Vampermon gained the upper hand. "Kari, this is Rangermon. I am speaking to you telepathically. Can you hear me?" asked Rangermon. "Yes I can." answered Kari telepathically. "Good. Go into my bedroom and on my bedside table is a small brown sack. Can you bring it to me?" asked Rangermon. "Will do." answered Kari. "Looks like your out of energy, Rangermon. Any last words before you die." said Vampermon. "Yeah, Gatomon now." yelled Rangermon. "LIGHTING PAW!" yelled Gatomon as she raked her claws across Vampermon's face. "Damn cat, where are you?" growled Vampermon. "Right here." said Gatomon who was standing behind Vampermon. "I'll kill you." roared Vampermon. "Here's the bag you asked for Rangermon." said Kari who came down the stairs without Vampermon noticing her. "Thank you Kari. These Sensue Beans will come in handy." said Rangermon as he ate two of the beans. "I finally got you kitty." said Vampermon. "And I got you." said Rangermon. "What! How did you get your energy back." exclaimed Vampermon. "Gatomon, digivolve and help me get him out of my house." said Rangermon. "Right." said Gatomon.

"GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ANGEWOMON!" yelled Gatomon as she digivolved. "I can take both of you out at once. VAMPIRE...!" started Vampermon when Rangermon caught his wrist. "Like I said, get out of my house." said Rangermon. Then Rangermon threw Vampermon over his shoulder turned around and shot an energy orb at Vampermon. "Angewomon, now." said Rangermon. "HEAVENS CHARM!" yelled Angewomon as she launched a pink energy cross at Vampermon which hit him and blew a large hole in the ceiling and sent Vampermon flying. "Sorry about the ceiling Rangermon." said Angewomon. "Don't worry about it. Me and Yellow were planning on remodeling anyway. This just gave us a good reason to do it." said Rangermon. "Now that Vampermon's gone we need to go and help the rest of the team." said Kari. "Your right, let's go." said Rangermon. Then Rangermon launched into the air only to crash into the ground two seconds later. "Rangermon, are you OK?" asked Kari. "Looks like my body hasn't fully recovered yet." said Rangermon. "So you can't fly?" asked Angewomon. "Not until my body recovers." said Rangermon. "Looks like Angewomon as to carry both of us then." said Kari. "I'm not strong enough to carry both of you." said Angewomon. "Yes you can Magnadramon." said Rangermon. "That's right, Angewomon digivolve." said Kari. "Right." said Angewomon. Then Angewomon jumped through the hole in the ceiling.

"ANGEWOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... MAGNADRAMON!" yelled Angewomon as she digivolved. "All aboard the Magnadramon Express." said Magnadramon as she landed in front of the house. "Lets go Rangermon." said Kari as she ran through the front door and jumped onto Magnadramon's neck. "Next stop, The Rangermon Ruins. Get us there as fast as you can Magnadramon." said Rangermon as he followed Kari. "As you wish Rangermon." said Magnadramon as she lifted off from the ground.

_It's good to see Rangermon back on his feet and that Kari is no longer a vampirian drone. I just hope that they manage to get to the others before its too late._


	6. Chapter 6

Vampire's Bite

Twice Biten

_Last time, Vampermon attacked Rangermon Headquarters taking Rangermon, Kari and Gatomon by surprise. Rangermon and Gatomon managed to defeat Vampermon then left to join the rest of Team Rangermon. Now we find Magnadramon in the skies above the Rangermon Ruins._

"Rangermon, we've arrived at the Rangermon Ruins." said Magnadramon. "We're only 100 feet above the battlefield. We're too low, Vampiremon will be able to sense our attack and will be able to dogde it. Can you take us up to about 10,000 feet?" said Rangermon. "Rangermon, you and I can breath just fine that high but Kari won't." said Magnadramon. "We won't be up there that long." said Rangermon. "Alright, we're going up." said Magnadramon.

A few minutes later Magnadramon reach the altitude Rangermon said to be. "We're here, now what Rangermon?" asked Magnadramon. "Try to keep up." said Rangermon as jump off of Magnadramon. "Let's go Magnadramon." said Kari. "Right." said Magnadramon as she decended. "RED RANGERMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... ULTIMATE WIND RED RANGERMON! ULTIMATE WIND RED RANGERMON DIGIVOLVE TO... MEGA ULTIMATE WIND RED RANGERMON!" yelled Rangermon as he digivolved. Then Rangermon powered up to his Super Rangermon Level 3 form. "About time you caught up Magnadramon." said Rangermon. "Now what Rangermon?" asked Magnadramon. "On the count of three, we attack." said Rangermon. "Right." said Magnadramon. "1... 2... 3! SUPER KAME HAME HA! DRAGON FIRE TORNADO!" yelled Rangermon and Magnadramon. Then the two attackes combined and raced toward the ground.

Meanwhile, back on the ground. "You and your team is defeated. Any last words, Red." said Vampiremon. "Yeah, fuck you three, I'm out." said Red before he disappeared. "What did he mean by that?" asked Vampurestmon. "No idea." answered Vampirestmon. "Wait, What the...!" started Vampiremon as an energy blast hit him, Vampirestmon and Vampurestmon. "Where did that blast come from?" asked Yellow. "I don't know. I'm just glad I got out of the way in time."said Red. "OK, who shot that blast at us?" growled Vampiremon. "MEGA CYCLONE PUNCH!" yelled a voice. Then a gold colored comet impacted the ground, sending the vampirians flying and leaving a ten foot deep crater. "That was one hell of a hit." said Davis. "What the hell hit us?" asked Vampurestmon. "Which one of you did that?" growled Vampiremon. "Who do you think." said a voice from the crater. Then the cloud of dust started glowing gold which got brighter as a figure came out of the crater. "Rangermon." growled Vampiremon. "Vampermon failed. The primeary target is still alive. I just hope the secondary targets are dead." said Vampirestmon. "She better not be talking about us." yelled Kari as Magnadramon dropped out of the clouds. "Because if she is she's greatly mistaked." said Magnadramon. "Vampermon's a failure." roared Vampiremon. "Kari your alright!" said Tai as he ran over to Kari and Rangermon. "Tai your alright. How's T.K.?" asked Kari as she hugged Tai. "Kari!" yelled T.K. as he ran over. "I'm so glad to see that your not hurt." said Kari as she hugged him. "Kari, I was so worried about you." said T.K. as he held Kari tightly. "Looking good dad, too bad your armor looks like it's about to brake." said Red as him, Yellow and the rest of the team walked over. "This is the first time going Level 3 while as a Super Mega, after some time it will get use to it." said Rangermon.

"I don't care what form you take or what power level you have, you'll still be destroyed." yelled Vampiremon. "You wanna bet on that." said Rangermon. "Vampirestmon, Vampurestmon. Destroy them." yelled Vampiremon. "Right." said Vampirestmon and Vampurestmon. "VAMPIRE CLAW!" yelled the Vampirians as they attacked Team Rangermon from three directions. "So all four of them know the same attack." mummered Rangermon. "Talking about being stuck between a rock and a hard place." said Red. "Red, this is no time for jokes." said Yellow. "But this is a good time for a new defense." said Rangermon. "New defense?" asked Team Rangermon in unison. Then Rangermon took the shield from his back, placed it on the ground as if he was going to use the Hurricane Cannon while lying on the ground and the front of the shield opened. "HURRICANE SHIELD!" yelled Rangermon as an energy dome surrounded Team Rangermon and the vampirian attack exploded upon contact with the shield.

"Good defense dad." said Red. "Thanks, I just came up with it not to long ago." said Rangermon. "What, they're still alive. So Rangermon came up with a new defense." said Vampiremon. "Red, you still got the senzu beans I gave you before you left right?" asked Rangermon. "Yeah, let me guess, pass them out?" asked Red. "Correct." answered Rangermon. In a few moments Team Rangermon was fully healed and back to full strength. "What's the plan now Rangermon?" asked Tai. "I think we need Valkyriemon to join us." said Rangermon. At that Magnedramon de-digivolved back to Gatomon. "AQUILAMON! GATOMON! DNA DIGIVOLVE TO... SILPHYMON! SILPHYMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO... VALKYRIEMON!" yelled Aquilamon and Gatomon as they digivolved. "Team Rangermon, it's time to go on the offensive." said Rangermon.

"Team Rangermon is preparing to counter-attack." said Vampurestmon. "I think it's time to let the slaves have some fun." said Vampirestmon. "I drones attack, destroy Team Rangermon." said Vampiremon. Then thousands of Vampirian drones appeared from the shadows. "We're surrounded." said Yellow. "And we're out numbered." said Red. "Team Rangermon, fell back to a safer location." said Rangermon. "Why Rangermon?" asked Tai. "Because I'm the one they want the most." said Rangermon. "So what, we're going to help you." said Matt. "No, I want to fight the drones by myself because I'm the only one who change them back." said Rangermon. "What do you mean." said Red. "It's too complex to try to explain. Just trust me on this." said Rangermon. "Alright, just come back unharmed." said Yellow. "I'll try, don't worry." said Rangermon. At that Team Rangermon left.

"So, you want to die first Rangermon." said Vampiremon. "Who said anything about dying." said Rangermon as de-digivolved and powered down. "Vampirian drones, eliminate him." roared Vampiremon. At that the Vampirian drones sank their fangs into Rangermon, as some of them passed out more dived in until all the drones were passed out on the ground then Rangermon fell to the ground. "Dad, are you OK?" asked Red as he flew over to Rangermon. Then Rangermon threw Red into a nearby cliff face. "Rangermon, what's wrong with you." asked Yellow. Then Rangermon let out a wolf-like howl as a black energy arua surrounded him.

_What's happening to Rangermon now? What did the Vampirian drones do to him? And how can both him, Team Rangermon and the Digital World survive? Read the next chapter to find the answer._


	7. Chapter 7

Vampire's Bite

Hungry Like A Wolf

_Last time Rangermon decided to face a whole horde of vampirian drones alone and was bitten by them. Then a black energy aurea surrounded him and he started making sounds like a wolf. Let's find out what happens next._

"Soon the moon will be full." said Vampurestmon. "Rangermon's transformation is almost complete." said Vampirestmon. "I can't wait to see the look of terror on their faces." said Vampiremon. As the black energy aurea surrounding Rangermon grew bigger and darker Rangermon started barking like a dog and was howling. "What is wrong with Rangermon?" asked Matt. "I think the vampirian venom is affecting his DNA and causing him to mutate." said Yellow. "They're forcing him to become Skull Redramon?" asked Sora. "I think he's changing into something else." said Yellow. "Do you know what?" asked Red. "No I don't. We'll have to wait and find out." said Yellow. "Right, expect the worst but pray for the best." said Red. Then the black energy aurea faded to reveal a wolf-like digimon. "Izzy what do you got on him." said Red. "Just hold on and I'll tell you." said Izzy.

**Name: Skull Wolfdramon; Level: Champion; Group: Demon Digimon; Attackes: Skull Wolf Claw and Skull Wolf Fang. "Skull Wolfdramon is a mutated version of Rangermon. This form is only seen after the venom from a vampirian type digimon fuses with Rangermon's DNA. Even though he is just a Champion Level digimon, Skull Wolfdramon's Skull Wolf Claw and Skull Wolf Fang are strong enough to defeat a Mega Level digimon."** said Izzy. "So he could defeat us easily." said Tai. "He could if given the chance." said Izzy.

"Guess what, guys. He's attacking." said Red. "SKULL WOLF CLAW!" yelled Skull Wolfdramon as he attacked knockng both Yellow and Red to the ground. "TERRA FORCE!" yelled WarGraymon attacking Skull Wolfdramon. "SKULL WOLF FANG!" yelled Skull Wolfdramon attacking WarGraymon. "ICE WOLF STRIKE!" yelled Metal Garurumon attacking Skull Wolfdramon.

"You guys are strong, but not strong enough." said Skull Wolfdramon. "You wanna bet." said Imperaldramon. "SKULL WOLFDRAMON MODE CHANGE TO... FIGHTER MODE! SKULL WOLF RANGERMON!" yelled Skull Wolfdramon as he mode changed. "Oh great, he just digivolved." said Matt. "Looks like our problem just got worse." said Davis. "I agree with you, Davis." said Ken. "Izzy, you got any info on this guy." said Tai. "Yes I do, here it is." said Izzy.

**Name: Skull Wolf Rangermon; Level: Champion; Group: Demon Digimon; Attackes: Skull Wolf Saber and Skull Wolf Slash; "Skull Wolf Rangermon is the warrior version of Skull Wolfdramon. In this form his speed and agility are doubled. If his Skull Wolf Saber doesn't kill you his Skull Wolf Slash will." **read Izzy. "In other words we may get our asses kicked." said Red as he got up. "Pretty much." said Izzy. "We're not going to let that happen." said WarGraymon as he got up. "I agree." said Metal Garurumon as he got up. "Team Rangermon attack." yelled Yellow as she got up. "Right!" yelled Team Rangermon as they attacked.

"Team Rangermon, prepare to be destroyed." said Skull Wolf Rangermon. "I don't think so." said Red. "SKULL WOLF SABER!" yelled Skull Wolf Rangermon as pulled out a sword and attacked WarGraymon, Metal Garurumon, Imperialdramon, Valkriemon, and Vikemon causing them to de-digivolve. "Come on guys, we got to get Rangermon back." said Yellow. "SKULL WOLF SLASH!" yelled Skull Wolf Rangermon as he attacked Pheonixmon, Marine Angeamon, Rosemon, and Hurcules Kabuterimon causing them to de-digivolve.

"It's over Team Rangermon. Your finished, and you two will be the first ones to be destroyed." said Skull Wolf Rangermon grabing Yellow and Red around their necks and pinning them against the cliff face. "Dad, it's us, your wife and son, come on dad, fight it." said Red. "Come on baby, come back to us please." said Yellow as a tear ran down her cheek and landed on Skull Wolf Rangermon's hand. "Red, my brave son. Yellow, my precous wife. What am I doing?" yelled Skull Wolf Rangermon dropping Red and Yellow. Then a black energy aurea surrounded him and he started howling like a wolf then the energy aurea turned gold and faded to reveal Rangermon.

"He broke free from our contral." said Vampirestmon. "It's impossible." said Vampurestmon. "Dad did it, he's back." said Red. "So this is what it feels like to have to the power of the beast coursing through you. It feels amazing. Vampirians your finished." said Rangermon. "Rangermon, you're mine!" said Vampiremon as he charged Rangermon.

"Bring it on fang face." said Rangermon. Then Rangermon powered up to Super Rangermon Level 3. "VAMPIRE CLAW!" yelled Vampiremon. "ENERGY SAW BLADE!" yelled Rangermon throwing the disc and cutting through Vampiremon's attack. "VAMPIRESTMON, VAMPURESTMON, ATTACK!" yelled Vampiremon.

"3 against 1, not good odds for you." said Rangermon. "VAMPIRE WING! VAMPIRE FANG!" attacked Vampirestmon and Vampurestmon. "Your aim is terrible." said Rangermon. "VAMPIRE CLAW!" yelled Vampiremon, Vampirestmon and Vampurestmon. "SUPER KAME HAME HA!" yelled Rangermon as he attacked and knocking the Vampirians to the ground.

"How can he have so much power after everything we put him through?" asked Vampurestmon. "I don't Vampurestmon. Do you Vampiremon?" asked Vampirestmon. "I don't care, I'm gonna finish him." said Vampiremon. "Finish me, please, you lost nearly all your energy just fighting me. I think you should give up." said Rangermon walking over to the Vampirians.

"Hey Red, I think you should tell you dad to surrender, because if he doesn't you'll never see your wife and children alive again." echoed a voice. "Vampermon's back." said Kari. "Yeah but who's with him." said Yellow. "LITTLE RED!" yelled Red horrified. "Let him go." said Rangermon as Vamper landed holding Little Red around his neck. "Like I said Rangermon, surrender or have your daughter-in-law and grandchildren killed starting with the boy." said Vampermon. "I can't let them win, but if I keep fighting Little Red is going to die and I can't let that happen." Rangermon thought to himself. "Tough choice Rangermon. Your family or the Digital World. Which is it?" said Vampiremon. "Fine, I surrender." said Rangermon as he powered down. "Wise choice. VAMPIRE CLAW!" yelled Vampiremon as he attacked Rangermon and sending him flying into the cliff face. "Rangermon!" yelled Yellow as she flew over to him. "Grandpa." cried Little Red.

Then Little Red stomped on Vampermon's foot, elbowed him in the stomach, then headbutted him in the jaw, then started running toward Rangermon and Yellow. "That little brat. VAMPIRE...!" started Vampermon. "Just wait Vampermon. You'll get your chance." said Vampiremon stopping Vampermon. "Now?" asked Vampermon. "Not yet." said Vampiremon. "Now?" Vampermon asking again. "Now." said Vampiremon. "VAMPIRE CLAW!" yelled Vampermon hitting Little Red and leaving a hole in the right side of his chest. "Oh my!" gasped Yellow. "LITTLE RED." yelled Red. "Here, take your brat back." said Vampermon kicking Little Red's body over to Rangermon and Yellow.

"How dare you take the life of an innocent child." said Red as the ground around him started to shake and lighting flashed. "Looks like the little Rangerian warrior is about to cry." chuckled Vampurestmon. "Why don't you go home. The battlefield is no place for crybabies." said Vampirestmon. "Mock me all you want, but when you involve my family be expected to pay the price." growled Red. "And what price is that?" asked Vampiremon. "The price is that your going to DIE!" yelled Red as a shockwave exploded from Red and lighting arced around him.

_Oh man, it looks like they just pissed Red off. I hope he's not like is father and has a deadly beast just waiting to come out, but let's hope not. I wonder what's going to happen now? Looks like you'll have to read the next chapter and find out._


End file.
